She could be
by macandfries454
Summary: Chaylor one shot to She could be by Corbin Bleu and it's kind of the memories and a future fanfic in one


AU: I do not own High School Musical or Chad or Taylor or Corbin Bleu I sure wouldn't't mind owning Corbin but I don't and I don't own this song I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors I'm not the best at it. OK and the song is She could be by Corbin Bleu.

Its 5 years after graduation Chad is now a hit singer he and Taylor broke it off the summer before college. Taylor walks into a Chad Danforth concert the gang made her go even though she really didn't want to see Chad again he had broken her heart. They made it to front row Troy had gotten them all tickets saying he was going to bring some friends and not to let Chad know about it since it was a surprise.

"Hey so I wrote this song about my dream girl that I think I had and already lost" says Chad the crowds awes. Everyone wanted to be Chad Danforth's girlfriend, he was hot, single, rich and a singer.

_She comes inside  
Been playing football with the guys  
She's all high fives  
And dirty footprints on the floor_

Chad thinks of the time she had been playing football out in the park it had started to rain and they had gotten all muddy but that hadn't stopped her.  
_Next thing I know,  
She's hanging out  
She's got her dress and high heels on  
And we're alone, I couldn't't ask for nothing more_

He remembered their 6 month anniversary, he had taken her out to this classy restaurant, she was in a white beautiful floor length dress he couldn't't take his eyes off of her the whole night.

_And I love  
(I love the way)  
A simple smiles reveals it all  
She calls my name...  
_He thinks of the many times she called after him after basketball games and she would be standing there grinning if they won or lost he loved her smile.

_[Chorus  
She could be all I'm ever gonna need  
She's like a beauty queen  
In just her t-shirt and her jeans  
She could be just the one I've waited for  
Could be a perfect score and more  
She could be, She could be, She could be  
Mmmhmm  
_He remembered the time he had gone over to her house she would help him study and she'd be in her t-shirt and jeans looking amazing. She got a perfect score on everything except for sports she was his perfect score.

_It's Friday night  
And her friends are home by nine  
We hit the show, tip the bouncer, skip the line  
Next thing I know, we're out the door  
And now she's dancing in the rain, a fragile flame  
Under the pale blue colored light_  
He remembered the summer before college they had gone to a club and were coming back it started raining and she had gone out in the rain not afraid of getting wet and pulled him out there with her and they had danced together.

_Oh, I love the way  
This girl is not afraid to fall  
She calls my name...  
(She's callin' out to me)_

He remembers her running after and calling his name she had tripped and fell right into his arms.

_[Chorus  
She could be all I'm ever gonna need  
She's like a beauty queen  
In just her t-shirt and her jeans  
She could be just the one I've waited for  
Could be a perfect score and more  
She could be, She could be, She could be_  
He thinks of never getting perfect scores until he found her, on a Saturday in her t-shirt and her jeans walking her dog he knew he had a perfect score.

_That one in a hundred million  
A secret the world's been keeping  
The music that keeps repeating,  
Keeps repeating inside your mind  
Like an angel on your shoulder  
That makes your colors bolder than you dare  
And you want to take her everywhere_  
He wanted her to go to the same school as him but knew she was better than the school he had gotten into he knew she was one in a million. She always helped him his parents called her an angel that would always be on his shoulder.

_She could be  
Yeah yeah_

_Oh, She could be all I'm ever gonna need  
She's like a beauty queen  
In just her t-shirt and her jeans  
She could be just the one I've waited for (just the one, just the one I've waited for)  
Could be a perfect score and more  
She could be, She could be, She could be, yeah  
_She was no comparison to the cheerleaders she was queen of beauty and he knew if he had to he'd wait for her even if it took 10 years.

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need  
She's like a beauty queen (oh baby)  
In just her t-shirt and her jeans  
She could be just the one I've waited for  
Could be a perfect score and more  
Yeah, She could be, she could be, She could be_

Then he sees her in her t-shirt and her jeans still looking as hot as ever. She was standing next to the stage and Chad went over to her.

"Guys I think I've found my dream girl" says Chad he pulls Taylor up on stage and kisses her. "Hey Tay I wrote that song for you" says Chad pulling away Taylor smiles and realizes they just kissed on stage and the concert was on live television.

"Hi Chad" says Taylor, Chad hugs her then pulls away.

"Sorry I'm a little sweaty" says Chad into his mike the audience laughs.

"I don't care" says Taylor into the mike and hugs him, the audience awes thinking it was romantic.

"Taylor I love you will you be my wife?" asks Chad, getting down on one knee, Taylor's gasps so does the audience. Taylor smiles and starts to cry and nods furiously Chad gets up and cups her face giving her another kiss even though they hadn't seen each other in 4 years.

"Sorry girls but he's mine now" says Taylor into the mike Chad had his arm around her.


End file.
